


Baby Steps

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angus Is adorable, Casey acts like an older brother to Gregg, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Gregg gets pressured into having sex, Gregg's nervous, Implied Protective Gregg, M/M, Peer Pressure, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content, Tears, Virginity lost?, high school setting, idk what else to tag, m/m relationship, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "G-Gregg," Angus whimpered, catching the fox's attention. He looked up at Angus, whose face was flushed and there was tears in the corner of his eyes. He frowned. "I...I don't think I'm ready..."The poor bear looked ashamed, but he honestly had no reason to; this was all Gregg's idea. This was his fault. He made Angus uncomfortable. Wiping away the tears, Gregg placed a kiss on the top of his head, already looking for the clothes they had discarded earlier."That's cool, it's okay. I'm in no rush, sweetheart." He mumbled into his ear, while on the inside, he wanted to kill himself. What the heck was he thinking, pressuring Angus to do this? He can't do that. Not to Angus. Never to Angus.When first times goes horribly wrong.





	

It was Casey who brought it up, one day when he and Gregg decided to ditch school to hang out at some abandon skate park he had found earlier. At the time, Gregg didn't know much about what attracts someone to somebody, having only to recently discover his sexuality. He didn't give it much thought, let alone _know_ what physical attraction was.

"Ever thought about sex?" He asked one day, making Gregg sputter and turn red, staring at his friend in disbelief. When Casey looked at him, the cat had the nerve to laugh, apparently finding this whole thing amusing. "Chill, bro, I was just asking."

"And for what reasons may you be asking? Wait, don't tell me, someone already knocked up Mae." Gregg said, and Casey laughed again.

"Fuck no! Dude, I swear, if _Mae_ loses her virginity before the _both of us,_ I'm calling fowl." He said, brushing what little hair he has on the top of his head back, only for it to fall back into place. Gregg kind of admires how, no matter what he tries, Casey's hair will defy him - kind of like Casey himself. "But no, seriously, it's just...I don't know. I heard that's a popular thing nowadays."

"It sure is." Gregg agreed. He remembered listening onto a conversation between two girls about their first time, heard them say it was amazing, but were surprise to find out that having sex doesn't change anything. It kind of made Gregg think a little bit. "Girls younger than 15 already jumping into beds with guys. It's becoming quite common I'd say."

"Yeah...." Casey looked at the sky, and Gregg could tell that this subject was troubling him. There's a frown on his face and deep look in his eyes that Gregg had only saw maybe once or twice, and that's usually when Casey had gotten into a fight with someone. Gregg could feel his gut squirming, a part of him wanting to reach out, and ask him what was wrong, when Casey already started speaking. "Hey Gregg...? You're not...seriously considering it, are you?"

"What?"

"Y'know. Sex. It's just," Casey bit his lip. "You're too young. Well, we both are, but that's not the point. You can't...no, I can't say you can't, but....I won't....no, that's not right either. Damn it!" Casey huffed, and narrowed his eyes. "What I'm _trying_ to say is that I don't want you to have sex. Not yet. It'll ruin your life, the same way it ruined my parent's."

"Case..."

"And if I _do_ find out you're screwing around with some unnamed chick, I'm going to beat you black and blue! You're not the smartest," Gregg let out a small huff at that. "But you're not exactly stupid either! Do you know that if you have sex before the time is right, you'll end up being a father at only 15 years old?"

"Casey..."

"That's what my pops said. He told me this since he doesn't want me to make the same mistake,"

"Casey..."

"He told me that it's tough raising a child, y'know? You gotta feed it, wash it, change its diaper, make sure it doesn't throw baby vomit on you-"

"Casey! Listen to me, man!" Gregg shouted, startling Casey from his rambling. The cat felt his ear flick before crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "I'm not," Gregg paused, trying to find his words. "I'm _not_ planning on having sex anytime soon. I wasn't even thinking about it." Until now, once he realized he didn't have to worry about getting some unnamed girl pregnant.

"Good. That's good. Because if you did, we won't have any bro time anymore, y'know?" Casey said, looking relieved as a smile came across his face. Gregg couldn't help but return the smile, for once, not feeling as energetic as he could've been.

"You're worried."

"Of course. In a way, you're like my younger brother, just like how Mae is my younger sister. Gotta look after you two, y'know? The shit you guys get into is crazy." Casey chuckled, and Gregg couldn't help but snort.

"As if you're any better. Didn't you like, jumped off a building to do a skate stunt, only for you to break a leg and gain a concussion?" He asked.

"Hey man, I thought it was clear we never speak about that again." Casey pouted, only to laugh when Gregg nudged him.

"No, you and Mae decided that. I refused to for the simple fact I'll most likely forget about it after you said that." The fox stated, smiling when Casey gave him an impish glare.

"Right. 'Forget' you did."

After that, everything was a blur, and eventually the conversation seemed to have been forgotten as the two continued to talk.

* * *

 That was, until he'd met Angus.

When Angus came into his life, Gregg was unprepared for the amount of joy he was feeling whenever he was around. He was unprepared for how adorable Angus was, despite his shy nature, and how awesome it'll be to have him as a best friend. He was definitely unprepared for the amount of love he has for the bear.

Just typing that sent Gregg into a world full of giggles.

He'd never known what love actually was before. He heard Bea talked about it, often when in discussion of relationships (who knew Bea was secretly romantic?), but _hearing_ it and _feeling_ it were two different things. He feels like he could spend his entire life with Angus, always wanting to be by him, and the idea sends his heart fluttering, face flush.

But of course, in eyes of someone else, this 'love' wasn't actually love.

"So, when are you going to do it?" Gregg blinked, and looked over at the person in question. He recognize this guy named Earl, another high school delinquent that was rumored to be smuggling and selling drugs in the teacher's lobby when no one's looking. He also knows that Casey doesn't like him very much, in fact, he's one of the main guys Casey often get into a fight with.

"Do...what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Everyone knows you and Angus are going out." He said.

"Yeah, so?"

Earl gave him a look, scrutinizing him.

"So? Are you gonna pop the cherry?" He asked, and Gregg was confused.

"Pop the...cherry? What does that even mean?" He asked, and Earl just stared at him. He continued to stare, even when Gregg was feeling uncomfortable with it, and then he started to laugh.

"My god, you're a grade-A virgin, aren't you?" Earl chuckled, making Gregg blush and squirm, before glaring at the grey bear. "So I guess that means Angus is the one taking the D, then? Wouldn't blame you, if that's the case. I'd do him myself."

"What are you talking about? We're both virgins! We've never..." Gregg could feel his face getting hotter by the second, and it was only going to get more hotter when he heard Earl laugh.

"So, lemme get this straight; You and Angus are going out, for about maybe a month, and _neither_  ofyou lost your virginity yet? Ain't that a classic Romeo and Juliet bullshit." He sneered.

"We aren't like you, okay?! We're taking things slow because I really like Angus-"

"Like Angus, or do you just want to get into his pants?" Earl said. Gregg paused and looked at him. "Don't lie. I see the way you stare at him. I've always wondered if he's really that good in the sack, and that's why you haven't let him go yet, but now I know. You never actually got the chance to stick your dick in his-"

" _SHUT UP!!"_ Gregg shouted, and he could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes, the very tip of his ears burning. Silence fell between the two, Gregg hurt and humiliated, while Earl coolly stared back at the fox.

"...You know, if you don't make a move soon, someone else will."

"...What?" Gregg snapped his attention towards him, body tensed. Earl shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Ever wondered what two bears sound like?" He snickered, and before Gregg could protest, Earl had walked away from him. Gregg didn't hear the door shut, nor did he pay attention to the voices outside, he just slid to the ground and cried.

* * *

"B-Bug?" Angus stuttered out as he and Gregg stumbled into a dark room. He had no idea what was going on, Gregg had just asked him to follow him, his usual cheerful smile vanished from his face, and when he gripped his hand, Angus had to hide a wince. Something was bothering his boyfriend, and Angus wants to know what, but whenever he talked, Gregg never said anything.

Meanwhile, Gregg was lost in his thought.

**_"...You know, if you don't make a move soon, someone else will."_ **

Gregg gritted his teeth, trying to block out the thought, but he can't.

**_Someone else will._ **

That was a threat. It had to be. If Gregg didn't make love to Angus, he was pretty sure Earl would, and he _cannot_ allow that to happen. He didn't know what Earl wanted exactly - other than the obvious - from Gregg, but the fox knows he wants him to stay away from Angus. Angus was _his._

He didn't even think about it - he pushed Angus onto the bed and then climb on top of him, straggling him. A part of him was nervous; he had no idea what he was doing, and his mind was in a jumble mess. Thoughts of concern, anticipation, and joy whirled around in his head, and for the life of him, he couldn't stop shaking. He allowed his shaky hands to pull onto his boyfriend's green sweater, slowly lifting it up, only pausing to see how Angus was reacting.

Angus was looking at him with concern, though his face was a bit flush when he realized what Gregg had wanted.

"B-Bug, I..."

"Angus," He whispered, kissing the bear, just as he was bold enough to take off the sweater. He could hear Angus muffle a whimper as they kissed, but Gregg paid no mind to it. He was too busy unbuttoning the shirt, mind in a tizzy, and when he broke off the kiss, Gregg started planting kisses on the new exposed skin of Angus. The bear whimpered and squirmed, not quite uncomfortable, but...not quite ready yet. Before he could protest, he heard his pants being undone, and he froze, eyes wide. _Was...was this what he was after?_ He thought.

Meanwhile, Gregg was busy staring at his prize to realize what was happening to Angus. He was about to pull him out of his underwear, when Angus' soft, frighten voice reached his ears.

"G-Gregg," Angus whimpered, catching the fox's attention. He looked up at Angus, whose face was flushed and there were tears in the corner of his eyes. He frowned. "I...I don't think I'm ready..."

The poor bear looked ashamed, but he honestly had no reason to; this was all Gregg's idea. This was his fault. He made Angus uncomfortable. Wiping away the tears, Gregg placed a kiss on top of his head, already looking for the clothes they had discarded earlier.

"That's cool, it's okay. I'm in no rush, sweetheart." He mumbled into his ear, while on the inside, he wanted to kill himself. What the heck was he thinking, pressuring Angus to do this? He can't do that. Not to Angus. Never to Angus.

 _What was it that Casey always said? First times were important?_ He thought, helping Angus get dressed. He could see the shame and the embarrassment on the bear's face, and Gregg honestly wanted to punch himself. _Look at him. That's not the face I'd want him to make when we actually do it._ Gregg's frown deepen. _Damn it._

"Are you disappointed?" Angus asked, looking at his boyfriend. Gregg blinked.

"Huh? Nah. Just...don't know what's gotten into me, really," Gregg laughed humorlessly. "It won't happen again. Not unless _you_ want it too."

"Gregg I," Angus paused, before placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Bug."

Gregg grinned. "Love you too, Cap'n."

* * *

"So remember: Baby Steps." Casey said, looking at Gregg who nodded.

"Gotcha. Baby Steps."

"Hmhm," Casey looked at the sky. "You freaked him out, y'know? Pulling him into a dark room and what? Have sex? Geeze, man, I'd thought I told you you were too young for kids."

"Casey, Angus and I can't have kids. We're both guys."

"Same rule applies: Don't have sex until you're _sure_ that's what you both want. And that life's stable enough to present you the opportunity. Whichever comes first." Casey shrugged. "By the way, Earl won't be bothering you again. I made sure of it."

"Did you really have to bring his girlfriends into that? The reward doesn't seem to outweigh the risk." Gregg said. Casey just grinned.

"Of course I did. So now everyone knows that Earl is a big two-timer, and he'll never get into a serious relationship again."

"Until, like, twenty years from now when you're like dead and stuff." Gregg said.

"True, true," Casey said, before looking at Gregg. "How are you and Angus these days?"

"Great! I've found an apartment we can move in together! It's going to be awesome!" Gregg said, waving his arms around, a smile on his face.

"Glad to hear that," Casey sighed. "The big lug loves you, you know that right? Not sure how, of all things considered."

"Yeah, I know, and I love him too," Gregg smiled. "Thanks for having my back, Case. I don't say that often."

"You don't say it at _all_ you poser," Casey said, giving Gregg an nuggie, smiling when he heard Gregg complained. "But, it's cool. Just treat Angus right, and we're good." 

"Dude, I do that all the time."

"You fucked up this one time, though, so I'm giving this to Angus."

Gregg scoffed, but said nothing more, knowing that Casey was right. He _had_ fucked up, hadn't he? Well, he got plenty of time to make up for it. He's not going to let that incident stain their first time together in a physical sense, no.

No, when the time is right, their first time is going to be something to remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk to you again~
> 
> Writer's block. Egh.


End file.
